Holding Out For A Hero
by MadienOfTheMoonlight17
Summary: Takes place after Ultimate Alien- When Julie is forced to leave Bellwood, Ben feels like he's lost his heart. But what happens when he finds an exotic girl with extraordinary powers, and what trouble does she bring with her? BenOC KevxGwen
1. Don't You Wanna Stay?

**Maiden- So, this is my first Ben 10 fic ^^ It takes place soon after the series finale of Alien Force. And i'll go ahead and appologize for any BenxJulie fans because Julie isn't Ben's love choice this time around...if you wanna know who is, read on and see! Not BenxGwen!**

Ben 10; Ultimate Alien

Holding Out For A Hero

Chapter 1- Don't You Wanna Stay?

She was cold. Freezing, numb, icy, whatever you wanted to call it. Gwendolyn Tennyson clutched her arms in a pathetic attempt to warm her body. Even the added protection of her boyfriend's jacket did nothing to aid the poor girl. A distress signal had gone out near the edge of town, apparently some DNAliens were snooping around abandoned warehouses. No doubtably looking for any remants of the plumbers equipment that was evacuated out of the area last month. And the Omnitrio were, of course, the three who had responded to the call. Who else would, after all? There were no remaining Plumbers in the area to take it, so the job befalls the three teens.

"Next time you decide to go Big Chill, please don't do it when it's pouring rain!" Gwen grouched at her cousin. The emerald eyed boy only grinned stupidly and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. Kevin chuckled at Ben's embarrasment and wrapped an arm around his girlfriend. Though Gwen was still cranky about becoming a Gwen-sicle she smiled at Kevin's touch.

"C'mon, the car's not too far from here." Kevin stated, motioning for the two Tennysons to hurry up. A mere twenty minutes later, the trio came to a stop in front of Ben's house, but what surprised them was Julie Yamamoto standing in his doorway. Ben quickly got out and ran up to her, expecting a hug or kiss from his long time girlfriend. But when he was within touching distance, she stepped back, her gaze avoiding his.

"What's wrong?" he asked, immediately on edge about her actions

"I'm leaving, Ben." Julie replied in a choked whisper.

"Leaving?"

"My parents are moving us back to Japan." Julie managed. Her voice shook and cracked. She took another step back when Ben reached for her, to comfort his girlfriend

My dad thinks it's too dangerous for me to be involved with you, seeing as you are an intergalactic hero." Ben was silent all thoughout Julie's words, a cold pain settled in his chest as he stared at the girl whom he'd been in love with for months. "I'm sorry Ben...I tried to talk them out of it...or for them to leave me behind...but my father gave me no choice. I have to go, but I promise i'll return someday." her obsidian eyes glistened with tears as she kissed him one last time.

"Please." he choaked. "Take Ship with you... if any crazy alien crashes Japan, I want to know, at least you'll have him to protect you."

"I will." Julie said, and with that, she was gone. Gone for good. Ben was afraid, because even with her promise, ice had begun to settle around his heart at losing her. Suddenly, he felt as cold as Gwen had been earlier.

The following day was just as cold and rainy as the last. Fitting weather for Ben's grey mood. He'd not come out of his room since Julie had said goodbye. His mother, worried for her son's health, called Kevin and Gwen to take him out and get his mind off the japanise girl. Neither teen was entirely sure how to help Ben, but they were ready to give it a try and help the boy.

"That's rough, buddy." Kev said halfheartedly, sipping a smoothie after Ben told the grim tale. He, Gwen and Ben sat at a table outside Mr. Smoothie, talking about Ben and Julie's breakup.

"She didn't have a choice, Ben." Gwen comforted, her voice softer than usual. She, unlike her boyfriend, was making more of an effort to help her cousin cheer up. "She's still a minor so she has to do what her parents tell her."

"But she didn't have to leave. I could've protected her." Ben mumbled, stirring his untouched smoothie moodily.

"You're only one person, Ben. You can't protect everyone. Julie isn't a plumber and she dosen't have powers of herown."

"But she has Ship. The two have worked together fine in the past."

"True, but think about it if she didnt have Ship or he was taken from her? Then what?" Ben chose not to answer. Gwen rose from her seat and hugged her cousin from behind, knowing he needed the embrace. "Thanks, guys, but I just need to be alone right now."

Gwen and Kevin nodded and let Ben take off as Jetray; both knew the teenage intergalactic hero needed time alone. He landed a couple blocks north of Mr. Smoothie and continued on foot as his normal self. Ben had no idea where he was going, but he had to find some way to take his mind off Julie; so he walked on, hoping for a distraction. His opportunity seemed to instantly appear; Just as he'd passed an allyway, an eerie yellow glow caught his eye. He followed it, hand on the Ultimatrix just in case. However, what he saw completely caught him off gaurd: A group of DNAliens collapsed in a boneless heap on the ground. The teen hero looked around for the source responsible and followed sounds of struggle a few feet to the left. There, in the shadows, was a creature battling another DNAlien. Ben couldn't see exactly what it was fighting, all he could make out was wings, feathers and what looked like, a female silouette. The presumed girl won the fight, kicking the defeated alien seveal yards away from her.

"Go home, little boy." the creature spoke. Ben was now certain this thing was female, judging by the sound of it's voice. "This is no place for kids."

"Heh, that may be true, but i've been told i'm quite a stubborn kid." The girl turned around, two beautiful and glowing gold eyes caught Ben's own. Ben was both insulted by these words and entranced by these eyes. The girl- because now that she was facing Ben and he could see it was an Alien girl -had long obsidian hair. An odd shimmery blue black color that shone even in this light, against a pale complexion and those piercing honey-colored eyes.

"Little boys who play with fire get burned, you know..." The woman said to his prior words.

"And girls who are too tough never find good men," Ben retorted. The girl's eyes narrowed and she clicked her tongue, as well as the talons on her hands. She had humanoid hands, but they ended in bird claws, as well as her feet. Black wings spread behind her now that she wasnt struggling. They were such a black-silver mix that Ben thought they looked like a clear night sky full of stars. She was beautiful, Alien or not and Ben had to admire her. "Need some help?"

"What part of 'Go home' did you not get?" The girl growled. Ben opened his mouth to send another retort back, but a new DNAlien appeared behind the girl and she flipped around to begin her fight anew. Ben slapped the device on his wrist, only thinking of the fight now. His body morphed into Spidermonkey and shot at another approaching DNAlien, ignoring the glare from the girl alien.

Once the two new goons were down and out, Ben motives back and glanced at the girl. She brushed back some hair from her entrancing eyes and scowled.

"I said not to help."

"I said I was stubborn."

"Annoying too. Should've known you'd be an Arachnichimp"

"You're just mad I had to help you."

"You did NOT have to do anything-"

"Fighting won't get you away from the DNAlien goons you know," Ben said leaning against the alley wall arrogantly. The bird-girl scowled and folded her arms." Can I get your name at least?"

"Veridian," The girl said, passively. Ben tilted his head in confusion, but followed as she began slinking around the alley away from where the alien goons had come from.

"Come again?"

"Veridian!" the girl cried in an angry whisper." Why do all humans have such trouble with names? Dad always said the language was silly... Mom never had trouble though... It's Veridian, VER-I-DI-AN! Got it?"

"How about I just call you Vera?" Ben asked." Much easier to say. Now, think we should get you back to my friends, then we can figure out why these guys are after-"

"I do not want your help," Vera said with another scowl. "I'm perfectly fine taking care of myself."

"Is it soo wrong for a guy to be concerned about a girl who's being hunted by DNAliens?"

"I'm not 'just a girl'. I'm a Wakha Kiya, we're natural fighters."

"Waka-what?" Ben asked, following the girl.

"Waka Kiya." Vera responded, grounding out her species in low syllables. "Are all humans this stupid?"

"I heard what you were the first time. I just wanted to know if thier was something easier I could call you. Your Waka-name thingy is hard to pronounce." Vera rolled her eyes.

"Just call me a Thunderbird. It's the english name for my kind."

"Thunderbird? Like the mythological creature?"

"Yes. But i'm far from mythological."

"I see...anyway, the name's Ben Tennyson."

"Well then, Ben Tennyson, why is it that you're following me?"

"Because I wanna know why those DNAliens were after you."

"They took something from me. And I want it back."

"What did they take from you?"

"None of your concern. Now, go back to those friends you were telling me about and leave me in peace." Vera then spead her wings and took to the sky, sailing a few hundred feet above Bellwood. Her feathery onyx hair fluttered behind her, amber coloured eyes closed in bliss.

"You can't get away from me that easily." came a voice behind her. Vera turned her head to see Jetray comming to glide along beside her.

"What the hell _are_ you?" she snapped, annoyed that Ben decided to persue her. "First your an Arachnichimp, now you're an Aerophibian!"

"What can I say? I'm a man of many faces." Ben teased, scooting closer to the Thunderbird girl. "Now, mind telling me why you're here and what those DNAlien's took from you?" Vera's gold eyes bored holes into those of Jetrays, but sighed when she figured she might as well tell him. She landed on the street below with Jetray following close behind, transforming back into Ben upon landing.

"My mother's engagement ring."

"What would those stupid things want with a ring?"

"It's made of Ambergris. A very rare type of amber gemstone. The wearer is forever granted good luck, good health and happiness. My homeworld is the only source of this stone and thier isn't much of it left. So whoever stole my mother's ring wants it for thier own personal gain."

"I'll help you find it, then." Ben replied, flashing a smile. "My cousin can probably track the ring through her powers. She's 1/4 Anodite." Vera nodded in agreement. "So...uh...can you...like transform into a human? Like in the mythology stories?" A smirk played at Vera's red hued lips and nodded again. With a flash of black light, a normal teenage girl stood before him. Her hair was still it's unique obsidian colour, but it was actual hair, not feathers like it was before. Her skin had darkened a few shades, giving her an exotic look. She wore ripped and faded jeans underneath a short red and black plaid skirt. Her top consisted of a black and red tanktop with red silk ribbons going up the front and on her feet were black converse. Vera was absolutely gorgeous in Ben's opinion, but what caught his attention right away was those beautiful amber eyes of hers. He blushed as he realized he'd been staring.

"What's the matter, Tennyson? See something you like?" she asked rather smugly, taking off on foot down the street. Her soft chuckles music to the teenage boy's ears.

Kevin sat slouchily in Gwen's desk chair, his fingertips drumming boredly on the desk behind him. His onyx eyes flicked to the redheaded girl laying on the bed. A physics book placed before her, her emerald eyes scanning every word carefully.

"Remind me again why you're studying and i'm just sittin here bored as hell?"

"Because I have an exam tomarrow. And _you_ were the one who wanted to spend time with me."

"Yeah, cuz I thought we'd be doing something more interesting than _this._" Gwen's green orbs looked up at her Osmosian boyfriend, a wicked smirk playing at her lips.

"And what, pray tell, were you expecting?" Kevin's glance has wavered into space, so he didn't see Gwen's smirk. Only shrugging his shoulders in reply. With a flick of her wrist, Gwen had Kevin strung up by her magenta coloured mana, hanging upside down.

"Wha-what the hell!" Kevin all but screamed, now fully aware of just how wicked and sinister Gwen could look. She chuckled somewhat darkly as she approached him, grabbing him by his shirt and hauling him forward to kiss her hard. They continued this for a few minutes until a knock at her door broke them apart.

"Gwen? Kevin?" called Lilly Tennyson, opening her daughters door to see Gwen standing beside a still upside down Kevin. "Ben is here to see you." Lilly smiled, laughing inwardly at the Levin boy's predicament. Upon seeing his best friend strung up by the likes of his cousin, Ben burst into laughter.

"Ha! I didn't know you had a bondage fetish, couz!" he snickered.

"Cann it, Tennyson." Kevin growled as Gwen released him. "Whatcha want?"

"I need some help." Ben then stepped aside, revealing Vera who was standing in the doorway.

"Who's the babe?" Kevin asked, his eyes roaming over the Thunderbird's human figure. Vera's gold eyes flashed dangerously at the Osmosian.

"I'm Veridian Amber Lakota." she voiced smoothly. "But Ben has nicknamed me Vera since he's too simple minded to understand my first name."

"Nice to meet you, Vera." Gwen smiled, outstretching her hand in a friendly mannor. "I'm Gwen Tennyson, Ben's cousin. And that's my boyfriend, Kevin Ethan Levin."

"I understand you're part Anodite?" Vera asked, seeing Gwen nod her head immediately. "Then I need your help. I know that Anodites are supposed to be able to track almost anything if they have a sample of the object's mana." Gwen nodded again. "Could you find my mother's engagement ring?"

"A ring?" Gwen and Kevin asked in unison.

"What's soo special about a ring?"

"The ring's jewel is a Ventus Avias ambergris."

"Are you serious?" the Levin boy asked astonished. "That stuff is ultra rare and super valuable. Just how did you get your hands on something like that?" Vera rolled her eyes and focused her powers. In a flash, she'd reverted back to her alien form.

"I'm a Thunderbird."


	2. Come Down With Love

**Maiden-** **Thanks soo much for the reviews, guys. It's really appreciated, and i'm exstatic that Vera is such a hit! She started as just an inkling of another alien transformation for Ben, but I saw the premire of Ultimate Alien and Vera was born. Anywho, this chapter goes into a little more depth about Vera's past and heritage. Also, I have to say, the bondage quip at the end of the first ch had me and my sis Em rolling! This chapter is kinda short, but it sets up a plot rather nicely!**

Ben 10; Ultimate Alien

Holding Out For A Hero

Chapter 2- Come Down With Love

Gwen's room was utterly silent as the redheaded Anodite hovered above the floor in a lotus position. Her eyes glowed magenta and her mana encircled around Vera, reading her energy. A few seconds passed and Gwen's eyes returned back to thier normal green.

"The ring isn't on earth anymore." Gwen said, saddly.

"So now what?" Kevin asked in a bored tone.

"If we really wanna find that ring, we'll have to get outside the earth's atmosphere."

"Space trip?" Ben asked, his grin widening as Gwen nodded. "Okay, so my next question is how? We don't exactly have Ship anymore."

"Leave that to me." Vera quipped.

!

!

!

Kevin's 2009 Dodge Challanger sped along Bellwood's roads, comming to a stop before a modest two storie house.

"This the place?" he asked Vera, who was riding shotgun.

"Yeah, this is my house." she threw casually, exiting the car with the others following suit.

"Veridian Amber Lakota!" came a quite angry native american accent as the four stepped over the threshold. A middle aged woman with dark brunette hair tied in a single braid down her back stood off to the side, hands on her hips. Stormy grey eyes boring into Vera's gold. "Where have you been?"

"Out." Vera replied, nonchalantly. "Mom, this is Ben and Gwen Tennyson and her boyfriend, Kevin Levin."

"Lovely to meet you." Mrs. Lakota smiled, offering a polite handshake to each teenager. "I'm Nova Lakota, Veridian's mother. My, what a handsome boy you are!" she gushed towards Ben, causing the emerald eyed boy to blush.

"They're gonna help me get your ring back." Mrs. Lakota's face fell a little.

"Veridian, you shouldn't be worrying yourself over that. It's just a ring."

"It's not just a ring!" Vera all but screamed. "It's the one thing we have to remember dad! He gave you that ring because he loved you and i'll be damned if i'm gonna let some alien scum use it for thier own gain!"

"Veridian, you know I love your father. But i'm not going to risk loosing you over a silly ring."

"You won't loose me, mom! I'm half Wakha Kiya, I can take care of myself."

"I don't mean to butt in, here..." Ben started, comming to Vera's aid. "But i'm the weilder of the Ultimatrix. My cousin is 1/4 Anodite and Kevin is half Osmosian. Your daughter will be in good hands."

"You're the boy who Azmuth intrusted his most devistating device to?" Mrs. Lakota asked in a mix of shock and surprise. Ben nodded, pulling his sleeve up to show the cuff like Ultimatrix gleaming on his wrist. The native american woman muttered something that sounded like a curse of wonder and sighed." Well, I suppose it wouldn't stop her if I said no anyway... Go if you must... But be careful please."  
Vera sighed and leaned to give her mother a peck on the cheek, before leading the others past the house to a large red barn behind it. She shoved the heavy door back and led the other teens in past some planks of wood and tools.  
"When my dad left to go back to his home planet," Vera said weaving through the rubble," He left mom and I a way off the planet, just in case. Nothing super fancy..." With a flick of her wrist, she pulled a grey tarp off a large contraption.

"Nothing super fancy!" Kevin asked in utter shock. "This is _beyond_ super fancy!" the Osmosian boy was literally on cloud nine when he saw the black 2010 Ford Thunderbird. Vera smirked and pressed the insignia on the hood of the car and the Omnitrio watched in amazement as the car's tires moved to lie horizontally and the dashboard inside flipped over to reveal a control pannel. Glowing blue with different gadgets.

"What the hell are we waiting for!" Kevin all but yelled, already at the driver's side door.

"Uh uh." Vera snapped. "My car. I drive." Kevin sulked and threw a few choice words in her direction, but moved to the back with Gwen. The redheaded Anodite snickered and muttered something like 'now where have I heard that from'.

!

!

!

"Not that floating through miles and miles of empty space aint fun and all..." Kevin began, after the gang's third hour of travel. "But is thier _anything_ in this glorified hot rod that's entertaining?"

"Sure. I've got stereo surround sound speakers with axcess to any and all music stations ever created, iPods with 6000 songs each and of course the TVs on the backs of the headrests with every block buster movie made in the last 20 years." Vera replyed in a bored tone. Kevin's onyx eyes lit up substantially and went digging in the compartments in the backseat for the iPods and remotes to the TVs. "He's a strange one, isn't he?" she asked Ben.

"You have no idea." the brunette chuckled, his emerald eyes transfixed on the black thunderbird sitting beside him. Gwen and Kevin were busy in the back occupying themselves and Vera had to keep her total focus on controlling the car. So Ben was taking advantage of the moment to look his fill. Ever since he'd met this girl, he seemed to be under some sort of spell. Like he couldn't bear even the mere thought of Vera disapearing after this adventure is over. Shaking those thoughts from his head, the brunette's eyes drank in every feature of her. From her caramel tinted hands gripping the wheel to her silver feather earrings perched on either ear. Obsidian locks that shone with blue undertones softly framed her face and neck, settling nicely above the swell of her breasts. But what had Ben at hello was her rich and warm golden eyes. She had to be the most gorgeous thing Ben had ever seen, human or alien. Vera had an athletic figure so she was thin but strong. The urge to hold someone had never been stronger for Ben, but he knew his needs could wait. For the sake of everyone else.

"Gwen." Vera's voice echoed throught the equipment packed car, pulling Ben from his trance. Kevin and Gwen took off the earbuds from the iPods to listen. "Can you sense the ring now?" the redhead's eyes glowed magenta for a moment before she blinked, bringing them back to thier natural green hue.

"Yes. It's on that planet below us." Ben, Kevin and Vera looked below thier ship to see a black, brown, gold and purple planet.

"Anur?" Kevin asked in surprise.

"You mean the planet where Ghostfreak, Benwolf, Benvicktor and Benmummy come from?" Ben asked and the older boy nodded.

"Not exactly a planet that you'd wanna go messin' around on. Vera, if I were you, I'd move on to Lepidopterra, Stinkfly's planet."

"No. If we're to find my mother's ring, we don't need to waste time." her voice was stern and hard, so no one argued. Thier landing had been smooth, no one around for miles. A secluded part of the Anur deserts.


	3. Ventus Avias

**Maiden- Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'll try to get more up soon. And I know this chapter is a little short, but while i'm working on getting the plot to unfold, this is sorta like a transgression into more major chapters. **

Ben 10; Ultimate Alien

Holding Out For A Hero

Chapter 3- Ventus Avias

"The ring is approximately a hundred miles south of here." Gwen stated, floating cross legged just outside the car. "We should rest tonight and get a jump start in the morning."

Everyone nodded, knowing if they were to go up against any alien right now, they'd loose from exhaustion. Kevin went around to the trunk and pulled out four sleeping bags. Ben used the Ultimatrix to transform into Diamondhead and made a fairly spacious tent from tandanite. Kevin and Gwen made themselves comfortable on one side of the tent while Ben laid down his sleeping bag with Vera's fairly close to it.

"Comming to bed?" he asked the thunderbird hybrid. "A girl needs her beauty sleep right?" A crooked grin played at Vera's lips, she found the green eyed teen charming but refused to let him get under her skin.

"I will in a bit." she responded, her voice a tad lighter now. "I just need some time to myself, to clear my head." Ben nodded and kicked off his shoes and jacket, crawling under the thick blankets.

!

!

!

Jade eyes opened tiredly and the brunette hero sat up, unsure of how long he'd been asleep or even if it was morning. The Ultimatrix didnt tell time and Anur was always dark. Turning to his side, he noticed Vera had yet to retire. Curious and somewhat worried, Ben pulled his shoes on and threw his jacket over his shoulder, creeping out of the tent as to not wake his cousin and best friend. The Anur winds had picked up and were quite cold, he shivered from the sudden temperature change and turned in the direction of the car. Vera sat on the black Thunderbird's hood, hugging her knees to her body and shaking violently.

"What are you doing out here!" Ben nearly yelled. He draped his jacket over the half frozen girl and climbed atop the car's hood to sit behind her with his legs on either side of the hybrid girl. He pulled her into his chest to try and warm her. "You're freezing cold." he whispered into her ear. Vera wore a hot blush as she felt his arms circle around her waist.

"The cold helps me think."

"What's soo heavy on your mind that it almost caused you hypothermia?"

"...what if my mother's ring starts another war?" her answer was barely above a whisper, but Ben's heightened sences picked it up.

"Why would it do that?"

"Because thier are some crooks and thieves out thier that would give _anything_ to have that gem. My homeworld is the only source of it and Ventus dosent produce but 50 kilos every hundred years."

"Don't worry." Ben half chuckled. "You have me, Gwen and Kevin on your side."

"A tempermental osmosian, a smart mouthed anodite, and a lucky kid with a fancy watch? Yeah, I feel safe." she drawled, but hid the slight smile she wore with her ebony hair.

"You should." Ben's arms tightened thier hold on her, almost possessively. "You should also get to sleep. We need to be up in a few hours to resume our search." Vera nodded and allowed Ben to slip off the hood with her in his arms, carrying her back to the tent.

"You know I can walk, right?" she asked, noticing he'd yet to put her down.

"Yeah, but I feel like being a gentalmen." he smirked, hoisting her a little higher. It surprised the Ultimatrix user that such a strong and well toned girl could be soo light. Once inside, Ben sat Vera down on her sleeping bag and crawled inside his. He smiled softly at the thunderbird and closed his green eyes, sleep overtaking him.

"Thank you...for everything." Vera whispered before following his lead.

!

!

!

Obsidian eyes opened in disdain. The light coming in from the makeshift tandanite tent was really annoying to the Levin boy. He groaned and turned his head, trying to block out the light, but came within an inches' distance from Gwen. Her emerald eyes were still closed in slumber, auburn hair laied like a blanket around her shoulders and her pink lips were slighlty parted. He blushed lightly and rose from his spot, careful not to wake her. After stretching, he saw Ben, curled up in a tight ball underneath his sleeping bag, and Vera laying atop hers just a few inches to the right of him. She seemed to be shivering, so Kevin easily lifted her up off the blankets and tucked her under. Instantly, she relaxed as warmth surrounded her. After slipping his shoes back on, Kevin left the tent as quietly as he could. The winds had died down consiterably since that night, but it was still rather cold. He leaned against the cool metal of Vera's car, deep in thought. So much so, that he didn't hear Gwen comming up beside him.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked, snapping him out of his trance.

"Just thinking." he replied, passively.

"About?"

"Benji's seemed t'have been smitten with our new little friend."

"Do you not trust her?"

"Huh? No, it's nothing like that. I'm just concerned maybe he's using Vera as a rebound or somethin' for Julie. I mean they look similar, save for the eyes and skin color."

"But their personalities are polar opposites...besides, why are you soo concerned about Ben all of a sudden?"

Kevin sighed deeply and stared at the ground, shoving his hands into his pocket out of nervous habit.

"Ur couz is the only person i've ever consitered a 'friend'...hell, he's probably the closest thing i've had to a _best_ friend. You know i'm not the emotional type, but I still have feelings, even if I don't show 'em. I don't wanna see him hurt again. That's to say if Vera leaves after this lil adventure or rejects him."

Gwen wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's torso, squeezing ever soo slightly.

"Ben's a tough guy. He can handle himself."

"Yeah, in a fight or somethin, but he's always been kinda 'girl-ish' with relationship stuff. He told me he and Julie never even kissed."

"Really?" the anodite asked, her head snapping up. Emerald eyes showing amusement and surprise.

"Yeah, but you didn't hear it from me."

Gwen raised her head and pecked her boyfriend on the lips before retreating back into the tent. She was surprised to see Vera already up and ready to go. She sat atop her rolled up sleeping bag, staring in disgust at a still sleeping and heavily drooling Ben.

"Hey, doofus!" Gwen called, nudging her cousin with her foot. "Wake up."

"Five more minutes, mom." he mumbled before pulling the blankets over his head.

"I've got this." Vera smirked, reaching into her backpack. She grabbed a bottle of water and uncapped it, pouring a decent amount on Ben's sleeping head. He jolted from the ground in a blind fuss. His eyes darting around the tent with his hand ready to hit the ultimatrix.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty." Vera smirked, seeing Ben relax a little and run a hand through his wet hair.

"That was harsh, guys." Ben huffed.

"Not my fault you're a heavy sleeper. Now, if you would be soo kind as to get your ass in gear, we have a ring to find."

Both girls left Ben to dress and collect his things, opting to wait for him outside in the car.

!

!

!

"Got a lock on the ring yet, Gwen?" Vera asked from the driver's seat of her Ford Thunderbird. The redheaded Anodite sat in a lotus position in the backseat beside Kevin, levitating slightly above the leather seats.

"Yeah, i'm sensing it's mana on that planet below us."

The Souix girl crained her neck to see out the window and her eyes instantly filled with a look of disdain.

"Ventus." she spat.

"Ventus? You mean your homeworld?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah. And i'm not thrilled about a homecomming."

"Why not?" Ben inquired.

"Cause...hybrids aren't really popular among homeworlds. Something about being inferior and weak. I'm the only thunderbird/human hybrid known and I was always teased and taunted when I was little."

"Relax." Gwen offered. "I'm sure it's not that bad."

"You'd be surprised." Vera grumbled, taking the ship down for a landing.

Ventus was amazingly beautiful. It's skies were black and starry and the scenery wasn't too bad either. The trees were of all different colors and the trunks were all twisted into a strange knot. A constant and refreshing breeze wafted throughout the air, creating a scence of serenity.

"It's gorgeous here." Gwen commented, her emerald eyes serveying the area.  
"Yeah, I suppose." Vera responded, halfheartedly. A few seconds later, a much larger thunderbird approached them. He looked almost like Vera in hero form, save for his wings and talons being white and his eyes blue.

"State your buisness." he asked gruffly.

"Veridian Lakota. I come here on buisness."

"Ah, Veridian. You've grown." the creature replied, his voice a note gentler. "Still small for a Waka Kaiya, though. Have your powers developed yet? Or are you just a pitiful human?"

Vera snarled at the elder, her hands sparkling with electricity.

"Such a temper." came a third voice. Vera took her eyes off the offending Waka Kaiya and onto a new face. This one was just as tall, but his wings and talons were solid black. His eyes, however, were mirror images of Vera's. "You take after your mother in her earlier days."

"Dad..."


End file.
